Luccis wife
by lexitata
Summary: What if? Rob Lucci meets a young girl during his first years as an agent and later on marries her. What effect would this have on his life? Especially the water 7 mission?
1. First meeting

Disclaimer: OC is mine; all other characters and places belong to the wonderful author.

While I normally can't stand OCs in a main character I couldn't find a suitable canon character. I even thought of Robin, which would be weird.

OC - Freya - story picture

Story starts shortly before Luccis mission where he kills the kings soldiers as a way of his justice.

* * *

Luccis wife

Chapter 1 - First meeting

A young teen standing in the shadows of an alley watching a group of children play a ball game on the main street, his scowling face matching his stance. Every part of him showing his disgust and puzzlement at how one could find pleasure in a simple game of soccer. His black hair is on shoulder length and his black eyes finish his dark looks.

The children playing don't notice the strange boy watching them, they feel save living on one of the safest islands in the world: Enies Lobby a governmental stronghold filled with marines and their families. One participant is a young girl with blond nearly white hair with a black bowtie on top, a lithe build and red eyes, unnoticed by both of them she comes running closer to the musing teen chasing after the ball rolling into the alley.

Shouting over her shoulder she nearly ran into the corner of a house by avoiding contact she bumped into the teen at full speed sending them both tumbling on the ground. Taken by surprise the girl simply sat dumbfounded on top of the boy she has never seen before in her live. Her blue dress ripping slightly as he shoves her rudely onto the ground, anger visible in his movement when he turns around leaving the alley staying in the shadows walking away unnoticed by everybody present sans the young girl.

"Sorry" is the last thing he hears vanishing in the shadows. As light and soft a voice he has never heard before. Walking back to his home if it can be called that the teen vanishes not to be seen again for a long time.

He doesn't know the girl who ran into him a few days ago is searching and asking for him, not even distracted by the many games played by the group of children. After a week she stops asking and starts to forget about the meeting thinking it was a fata morgana as nobody else has seen him. But despite that, unconsciously she watches the dark alleyways when playing always on guard. Never once finding him.

* * *

It was nearly a year later she catches a glimpse of him, by this time she had nearly forgotten about him. Quickly excusing herself from the conversation she was currently in she run after him, always hoping not to lose his trail. His form coming more into focus the longer she runs and only a sudden halt keeps her from crashing into him again.

He turns at the scratching sound of footsteps stopping abruptly, he noticed her following him but didn't run away simply leading her to an isolated area. Why? He has no clue.

"So you're real", the same melodious voice as the last time starts speaking. "I started to think I was fantasizing to have overrun someone. Why does nobody on this island know you? Are you even allowed to be here?" Well she sure doesn't notice his dark and threatening aura. Surprising himself he answered honestly. "Of course I am real kid. I live here only not in the public eye, but wouldn't it be polite to introduce yourself first before asking questions?"

His voice is scratchy and showing signs of his vocal change. She thinks he tries to be emotionless while talking but not quite managing yet. Though that would only be a matter of practice in her opinion. Her instincts start to tell her to back away from the teen but her mind says to stay and befriend him as he seems lonely. She is surprised he even answered her and not simply walking away, her curiosity picked she tries to catch his attention to prevent him from leaving.

"Right my name is Freya. I'm 9 years old but nearly 10" She seemed to be proud of that little fact he notices. "Well since you introduced yourself I will return this favor. My name is Rob Lucci, I'm 13 years old and work on this island" Noticing her confusion he keeps on going. "I'm member of a secret agent service, we have our headquarters on this island. But you can't tell anybody this information it is top secret."

Her eyes start to sparkle with the information given to her. "Promise I won't tell anybody ever" With that promise accepted he turns around to leave only to stop for a second, turning his head he spoke to her. "If you still want something to do with me after this, come meet me in three days at the green abyss around noon.

Leaving he contemplates about her. She is not afraid of him, something he isn't used to anymore. She is curious and naïve and he honestly has no idea why he even talked to her none the less practically asked her to meet him again. Tuning out the annoying thoughts he returns to his room in the tower of justice.

* * *

So what do you think, is this a worthy try or not?

And PLEASE if you have a better suggestion for a title please tell me !

Criticism is always welcome and helps me improve, which leads to more fun for you.


	2. Beginning of a friendship

Luccis wife

Chapter 2 - Beginning of a friendship

Arriving at the green abyss Freya spreads a blanket on the ground and prepares the food she has taken with her to hide her nervous feeling. What if he doesn't come if he simply invited me here to get rid of me that day? Checking the time she sits down and starts reading her book as she has no idea when Lucci will arrive.

Unknown to her Lucci was already there when she arrived. He wanted to check if she would come, watching her nervous made him feel uncomfortable without reason. Not wanting to let her wait further he came out of his hiding spot behind a tree.

"You came." His surprise not coloring his voice "Of course, how could I not? Come sit down. How are you?" "I am fine." Seating himself on the opposite side of the blanket he watches her filling two plates with food. "Here I hope you didn't eat already, but I made it all by myself." Normally he did not care about other people's feelings and as he had eaten already he would have declined but something made him grab the plate and eat.

Watching him hesitatingly take the plate and starting to eat she grabbed her own food. Silence was reigning while the two devoured the food she brought. "You will be a great cook one day Freya, this was delicious" Blushing about the compliment and his remembering of her name she thanked him. "So what is it you like to do during your day? What is working as a secret agent like?" Curious but with a hushed voice she asked. Her whole body displaying that she wants to know everything about him.

His discomfort about the questions is obvious but he still answers them. How his days are filled with training and standing up against the much older agents. His missions keeping him off of the island, sometimes weeks at a time all alone, not that he cares. The embarrassment he feels and the taunting he gets. But the one question he doesn't answer no matter how persistent Freya asks is how he came to be an agent.

In return Freya tells him about her life. Living with her father, who is a marine on the island. The few memories she has of her late mother, who died when she was seven years old. How she doesn't know her grandparents, her father always busy with work. She has been keeping mostly to herself only sometimes playing with the group of children he saw her with the first time. She loves to read and plays the violin. And how happy she is to finally have a friend, indicating Lucci he is the friend, as the other children don't understand her only tolerate her for games.

As the sun starts to set she suddenly remembers she should have started to make dinner for her father, voicing her concern they start to pack up the basket and Lucci offers to help her by carrying the basket so they could run faster. Out of breath, at least in Freyas case, they arrive at her doorstep where she hastily bits Lucci a good bye, thanking her for the nice afternoon he wants to ask if they could meet again when the door was closed already. Deciding to write a letter he turned away.

Leaving Lucci can't help but smile at how nice the day was. He hadn't been so at ease and happy since shortly before joining the CP9. He even laughed! As he comes closer to the tower of justice he returns the mask to his face to avoid questions. Though he is happy he met Freya as he can let down his guard and mask around her.

* * *

A few month later Lucci sits at their usual meeting spot at the green abyss and wonders where his friend was, normally she was there before him. Always expecting him with a bright and cheerful grin on her face. He got used to her cheerful nature and secretly enjoyed the happiness which would make him smile.

Concern starts to grow in him as she never missed their weekly meeting, except he was on a mission. Just as he gets up and wonders if he should go to her house she comes running around a corner. The smile forming on his face abruptly fell as soon as he sees her face. Tears are running down her face as she runs straight into him, clutching his shirt while sobbing.

Awkwardly he wraps his arms around her trying to comfort her, they never hugged before so he isn't really comfortable with it. Remembering he has seen people shushing when comforting he starts to make comforting sounds, rubbing her back and started to murmur nonsensical words to her, though he would later deny to have ever made those words and noises. Slowly her sobs start to ebb away.

"What happened? Who made you cry?" There is a thread in the last question, a thread promising a most painful death to whoever was responsible for her pain.

Continuing to clutch to him she started to tell him what happened. How her father had started to ask where she always went when seeing him, how he stated to pressure her into making a decision of joining the marines "But I'm only 11! How could I join now, I'm not even old enough and I would have to leave, but how could I leave you?"

Feeling flattered by her concern over him and thankful about her keeping him a secret he couldn't help but feel it would have been better if she just told him. He nearly went on a killing tour when she admitted he even started to hit her for being too slow or when he didn't like the food she made him a few weeks ago. Only her still crying form in his arms stopped him from murdering her father in cold blood.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Criticism is always welcome.


	3. A new friend

Luccis wife

Chapter 3 - A new friend

Short overview:

Water 7 mission: Lucci - 23, Freya 19 years (not until at least two chapters)

Lucci - 14 years, Freya 10 years at the beginning of the chapter

* * *

Calming Freya down was hard work Lucci found out, as it took him nearly an hour until she fell into an exhausted sleep. To keep himself from going after her father he continued to stroke Freyas back and hair in a comforting manner after adjusting her to a more comfortable position with her head in his lap.

When Freyas conscious returned she felt comfortable and warm for the first time in forever. A strong hand is gently stroking her long hair and her head rests on something comfortable. As she opens her eyes she soon identifies it at Luccis lap and even though she didn't want him to notice her waking up so he won't stop his caressing she didn't want to worry him any further. But Lucci being who he is noticed her waking.

Contemplating with himself Lucci wondered whether to stop the caressing which he started to like, much to his own confusion, or not. But when he noticed her trying not to be seen as awake and the comfort she seemed to take out of it he continued.

"So what do you want to do about your father?" Even though he wanted to avoid another breakdown on her side he simply had to ask her.

"I don't know, he is my father, but he doesn't act like it anymore. I hope he will come back to his former self but I don't think this will happen." She sounded so unlike the 10 year old she is, showing her maturity. When it seems like she wants to cry again Lucci pulls her up against his chest hugging her close.

During the contemplating of Freya Lucci silently hopes she would let him handle the problem with her father to get her the revenge she deserves. But realistic as he is he knows she wouldn't allow it. He also knew there were very few options for her to get away from her father.

"The only way I see you going away from him is to join the marines or to …" he breaks off. Curiously she turns in his embrace to face him. "Or what?" "No, that is no option for you!" He is rather forceful in his statement to keep her from asking further and judging from her wince and hurt expression he succeeded.

He really didn't want to hurt her but the other option he saw was her joining his organization and that was something he seriously didn't want for her. No he would protect her from CP9 and if it was the last thing he would ever do.

"Simply join the marines on the island, if you ask you wouldn't be send away, at least yet." The last part was barely a whisper but she caught what he said nonetheless. "I don't want you to leave, but it would be for the best." She seemed sad but trusted his opinion as she gets up to leave. "I will think about it, thank you Lucci." With a last hug she turns away. Her usual energy and cheerfulness nowhere to be seen, and it hurts him to see her like that.

* * *

Time passes and nothing changes, they still meet once a week at the green abyss, Freya still lives with her father. Every time she sports a bruise she cannot hide from him he asks her to leave or let him take care of her father, but they both know she will decline both options.

On one occasion he tells her how lonely it gets for him with nobody to talk to, a few months later she arrives with a white pigeon on her shoulder. Displaying the animal proudly "This is Hattori, a pigeon. I trained her for you so she started to learn how to speak, or at least it looks like it." Since then Lucci wouldn't be seen without Hattori on his shoulder or at least nearby. He didn't care about the other members of CP9 laughing about him, he only cared about Hattori.

Another month past by and Freya started to complain about him. "You do know I gifted you Hattori to speak more not to hide behind him and talk less. Do you even know how scratchy your voice is of no usage? If you don't start to talk to other people again, and I will notice, I will take him away from you!" "You cannot do that, he is all company I have outside our meetings that I like! I'm not lonely anymore, wasn't that your goal?" She gives in, and at every meeting she asks if he wants to come into town somedays to get more human contact, and every time he declines with the same excuse of not wanting any contact besides her and Hattori.

xxx

Another time they are walking in the woods and come across a young man working there when Freya gets her first introduction to his, in the meantime perfected, emotionless voice. Luckily the men didn't notice how scared Freya was otherwise he would not be walking on the island any longer. As soon as they are out of his hearing range Lucci pulls Freya into his arms and comforts her. "I did not want to scare you, but I am not used to talk to anyone besides you and Hattori, who hardly counts, with care." It took a while but she accepted this side of him like every other one. One of the reasons he liked her so much.

xxx

Lucci first notices the strange feeling he gets around his friend shortly after his 16th birthday. He feels nervous and happy at the same time seeing her smile and if he wouldn't have such a great control over his body he would blush every time she hugs him, which is quite often. He does not figure out what it meant until a year later when he overhears a young couple talking about their love in the bar he was being dragged to by the other agents.

* * *

Hope you like it, excuse the lateness but my weekend was packed.


	4. Joining or leaving?

Luccis wife

Chapter 4 - Joining or leaving?

Since the first time Lucci asked her to leave her father she was thinking about the options she has, it broke her heart each time he could see a bruise on her and his murderous intent to hunt down her father. But what could she do? She had nowhere else to go and does not want to be a marine, so what other options does she have? So she simply enjoyed the times they meet when she can forget about everything that happens.

While training Hattori after a comment from Lucci feeling lonely she starts to get scared of her father and informs herself about joining the marines by asking a woman who often came over to her house when her mother as still alive. Seeing the interest the child holds as well as the reasoning for her asking she gives her advice. She could be living in the training facilities if it is her desire to get away from her father and still have her freedom except for training, but after finishing her basic training she would be moved to another base to get experience. This was her one reason for staying with her fathers as she doesn't want to leave Lucci behind alone. Still hoping her father would come back to his senses.

* * *

And then the change came, not the one she wanted but still a change. Her father didn't turn around but was killed instead. Killed by a criminal being lead to the gate of justice by him, he was still transported through but killed another two agents. Her world began to crumble around her, later that week she could only cry while lying in Luccis arms. As much as she despised her father in the end he was her father and she loved him no matter what. She shuts down, the recent events being too much for her 13-year old mind.

Shocked at first he comforted her, they did not speak a single word during that day. Sometime later a soldier came to her house giving his condolences and excusing to her he was only following his orders, as he told her she had to either move out or join an organization working on the island to get permission to stay. To say it put even more pressure on her would be an understatement, she broke down as soon as the men left.

For a few days she did not leave the house; that was until she missed a meeting with Lucci. Feeling ignored he came to her home and letting himself inside he found her in her bed. Seeing her vulnerable form he sighs, climbs into her bed and simply holds her for hours on end. Freya didn't notice his arrival and simply didn't do anything though his comforting scent slowly lulled her to sleep, an undisturbed one for the first time since her fathers death.

When Freya wakes up she feels safe and just couldn't hold onto herself anymore. So she breaks down from the pressure rattling all of her problems to Lucci. Sobbing she tells him of the thought she had for years: joining the marines is inevitable. Otherwise she would have to leave the island and therefore him, her only friend, and everything she knows behind.

It pains him to see her like this, she was a strong girl, and being reduced to tears simply didn't suit her. To support her he made sure she eats and sleeps enough after her waking up a few hours prior and gives her the courage to go to the marines.

As much as Lucci wants to accompany her to the marines she asks him not to, this was something she had to do alone. Huffing he sits back down on the chair behind him, crossing his arms he informs her he will stay until she gets back to check if she was alright.

Walking towards the marine base, normally a walk of five minutes, takes her half an hour. But when she reaches the reception room she composes herself and asks to speak to the captain. After stating her business she was allowed to pass the front desk. The captain, a tall man with a strong aura, simply gives her the necessary paperwork to fill out and welcoming her into the services of the marines hands her a timetable for her training. His secretary leads her away to her office where she gave her all the information she would need.

Still in a dazzle she reaches her home. Lucci holding back his interest insists she eats before telling him everything. Simply handing him her trainings plan she starts to eat. Studying the plan he is too absorbed into it to notice her finishing her meal. "Training will start at the beginning of next month and end in 3 years' time, and then I will be moved to another base for experience." Her emotionless voice pains him. He knows just how much she hates her actions today, never wanting to join the marines in the first place.

* * *

The first day of her trying training passed and coming home she did the only thing she could still do: Falling into her bed not even moving when she hears the key to her house turning in the lock. She had given the key to Lucci so he wouldn't always have to sneak in through an open window.

Coming into the house Lucci cannot see a sign of his friend, assuming she was still at the base he wants to sit down when he hears a faint sound from her bedroom. Walking into the room he can't stop a laugh escaping from his lips when he sees her lying motionless on the bed not even able to lift her head to greet him. Still smirking he manages to arrange her in a more comfortable way on her bed and covers her with the blanket before he leaves he turns back "It seems I will have to come by more often the next days to make sure you're comfortable".

And coming back he does for the next few month he is there every evening. After a week she can tell him of the training "It is hell, running, shooting, running, swordsmanship, running, navigation, running and so much more. I just hope I will get used to it soon. For what will I do when you leave in two month for your mission?" He still tells her about every mission, minus a few more brutal details she doesn't need to know about.

And adjusting she did, during the next month she always has a dinner prepared when he comes to her house and they talk about their days.

* * *

Lucci always silently wonders when his feelings will leave him, for he cannot seem to forget about them at any time of the day. When Freya is up again after her training having dinner ready for him in the evenings he cannot not feel happy. Always hoping one day this would not be because of their friendship but another kind of relation between the two of them.

* * *

You may have noticed the extreme delay on this chapter, this is because of my exams coming up at a fast pace.  
I will try to keep writing but cannot promise weekly updates

Hope you enjoyed the chapter


	5. Parting

Luccis wife

Chapter 5 - Parting

Months pass by and a new routine between the two friends is born. Lucci would come by every evening, they would eat together and just talk about everything. Once a week they would do a picnic at the abyss in honor to the old times, if they wanted to.

Slowly the first year of Freyas training is coming to an end, during this time she changed a lot, Lucci cannot help but notice. Her already mature character was developed even further, being years ahead of her 14 year old peers. Her once white skin developed a small taint and she could show of some muscles. Often she would playfully try to fight Lucci, which he allowed, though the fight was always won by Lucci after a span of ten minutes. Afterwards they would comfortably lie on the couch together.

During Luccis missions Freya would often wonder what to do without Lucci, she had no idea how to use her new free time. So the first time Lucci came back he was in for a shock, nearly passing by her house so differently it looked. Only when Freya came out the door and dragged him inside he overcame his shock. "I was bored so I painted the house." So every time he came back something would have changed, one thing surprising him the most: "I got a room ready for you in case you want to stay here sometimes. It was about time I sorted through HIS things." So if they talked until late in the night Lucci would stay overnight. And as long as he is on time for his training the other agents wouldn't care.

* * *

More time passed and Freyas training slowly comes to an end. During the last two years the friendship between the two was getting as close as it could be. Sometimes the long absence of one of the two would cause pain.

The time to say goodbye slowly crept closer and the two would only leave each other's side if necessary, like for training. Even at nighttime the two wouldn't leave for their separate bedrooms but sleeping, in a friendly manner, together in Freyas bed cuddling.

Lucci couldn't believe the change he had undergone since he first met Freya. In the 7 years since their first meeting he had grown soft but hard at the same time. Soft around Freya, he couldn't even think of being mean or hard with her, hard for every other person in this world. Sometimes she would get excited about the simplest of things he did, especially when he spoke to somebody else. And he would never have imagined to let anyone cuddle him, but here he was with Freya in his arms.

* * *

And then the dreaded day arrived, Freya with a lot of other finished trainees would be shipped off to somewhere on the Grandline to get experience. That last night in her home was sad. Freya had already packed her stuff and they simply sat in silence cuddled together on her couch.

Luccis thoughts were all over the place as he holds Freya for what would be the last time for a long time. Watching her 16 year old form curled into him only strengthens his resolve. He would tell her about his love before she leaves so he could compose himself to be her best friend again once they meet in the future.

Carefully and slowly he turns her face towards his and looking into her questioning eyes the whole time he closes the distance between them. Seeing no reaction the 20 year old lightly kisses Freya in a chaste way, leaving her lips a few seconds afterwards. Surprised eyes followed his movements "I love you, Freya, with all my heart." Her eyes widening slightly at his confession, he tugged her back to his front into their former position. "I just wanted you to know, I will be how you want me."

Never in his live he expected to make this confession, to be how someone wanted him to be and not how he wanted himself. But here he was telling her to choose how she wants him. Feeling her relax into his embrace again he gives a sigh of relief, his worse imagination of her rejecting him completely not coming true.

Freya was confused and surprised, she never even thought about the possibility they could be something else than friends. Therefore she was glad when he moved her to her former position facing away from him. She had to think, what was it he expected from her now? What does she want from him? Friendship was her answer. Coming to this conclusion she once again relaxed in his arms to enjoy the last hours together before being sent off.

* * *

Lucci understood her answer without anyone saying something. When he left he hugged her for a long time "I just wanted you to know. I wish you good luck wherever you will go. I will send Hattori with you, so we can write." With that the white pigeon sat on Freyas shoulder and after a last hug Freya went to the harbor, suitcase in hand.

Lucci made his way to the tower of justice where he was greeted by a foreign face. "Hi, I'm Kaku, the new agent" "Whatever" Leaving to his room. In training later he let out some energy to get over the separation and thereby scaring Kaku forever and making him regret his decision for a second or maybe a day.

Freya on the other hand had tears in her eyes as she watched her home island vanishing behind the gates. After a few weeks of travelling and saying goodbye to other trainees she finally arrived in her new hometown. The island of Water 7.

* * *

I don't actually know if there are marines in Water 7, I believe not but for this story there is a small basis.

Sorry for this long wait, I hope to update faster in the following weeks but I will not promise.

I am not entirely happy with this chapter but I wanted to give you guys something after a month long wait.

Hope you enjoyed.


	6. Reunited

Luccis wife

Chapter 6 - Reunited

Once Freya stepped on land she was greeted by the captain of the base in Water 7 and lead to the marine base on the west coast of the island. There she was introduced to the other marines and given a mentor whom she was assigned to for a year, he would show her how things work and give her practice before she was a fully trained marine and on her own.

It only took her a few days to be graceful about the mentor, as he taught her how to navigate in a city like this one and answered all her questions. One such question was how far away she was from Enies Lobby. The answer delighted her, as the islands were connected via the sea train and the journey only takes a day.

Getting more comfortable in the city and gaining the approval of her mentor she quickly got out of the boring jobs and could take on patrols.

* * *

Hattoris life was not an easy one these days. Once he only needed to sit on Luccis shoulder but now he had to carry letters nearly every day! It first started on the day Freya arrived at Water 7, that evening she wrote her first letter.

Since then he flew the way between the two islands nearly constantly, though after half a year the letters became less often but longer and therefor heavier. But since it made both of them happy whenever he arrived at their window he didn't mind.

* * *

Luccis life was boring. He gradually became the leader of the CP9 as older members left to wherever or were simply overpowered, not that he cared much. The only good thing it did was giving him work. Work was good as it kept his thoughts from straying to an island not too far from him.

The only times a smile graced his lips was the arrival of Hattori with a new letter from Freya. The new agent Kaku often wondered whether he was even capable of another expression than his cold mask of indifference. Trying to get a reaction out of him he made the most ridiculous things, once he even tried catnip on him. But all he reached were extra hard thrashings in training leading to his eventual resign of trying to get to know him.

Lucci wondered every night if he could just visit her for a day, but when he asked her one time she rejected him as she was only allowed to have a visit after her year ended. As depressing as the thought was he already bought tickets for the sea train for the day she finishes training. And anytime he is off the island he searches for the special present he has in mind for her.

* * *

Time passes fast. The year of separation is coming to an end and both Freya and Lucci are getting more nervous. Freyas work field has finally reached its full width and her mentor puts more responsibility on her every day. And Lucci trains the other agents harder than ever, which is a feat in itself.

So it was to nobody's surprise when he said he would leave the island for a few days, not even letting the manager say a word against it. That night he sends Hattori away with a letter.

Only a few more days and then she is free, or at least more than she was in the last four years. Contemplating on sending a letter to Lucci inviting him over for a few days she only notices Hattori when he flaps his wings right in her face. Reading the letter telling her of his visit and demanding to be collected at the train station she squeals in happiness.

During the last month she bought a house in the city not too far from the base, during her free time she is allowed to furnish and decorate it, as long as she is on time for her evening training. It is a small house on the outskirts of the city, bought from the money made by the selling of her old home. It has two bedrooms, one made for Lucci, a living room, kitchen, bathroom and a laundry room. It is made homey and Freya is already anticipating living there, even though she will live alone.

* * *

The day finally arrives. Freya receives her congratulations and her new position in the marines, junior officer, with dignity. In the late afternoon the celebration ended and she was free to go wherever it pleases her, whenever she wants. Noticing the time she hurries to the station.

Lucci rose early in the morning, grabbing his backpack he leaves without further notice to the station. During the daytrip his thoughts wander. How much did she change? Maybe she got another friend, not needing him anymore? Roughly he shoves those thoughts aside. If she made other friends he will be happy, as well nobody could replace him as her best friend. Even though a small shimmer of hope is within him: maybe the parting made her notice she doesn't want him as a best friend but in another way. Not wanting to get his hopes up, as he promised her to be whom she wants him to be, he only focuses on how soon he will hold her in his arms again.

* * *

At the train station a young girl of 17 can be seen pacing along the platform waiting anxiously for the train to arrive. As soon as it drives in and screeches to a halt her eyes wander to find the person she is waiting for.

As soon as she spots a tall man in a black suit with a top hat and a pigeon she runs straight towards him, ignoring the shouts of the people she nearly overruns. As she reaches her friend she jumps into his arms, just as he turns around and swings her around before taking her into a firm hug. Once again ignoring the people jumping out of harms way.

* * *

That's it for today, hope you liked it.

Sorry for the long wait, but I can assure you, most of my exams are over so I can update more frequently again. But no promise made!

Enjoy your weekend


	7. Reconnecting

Luccis wife

Chapter 7: Reconnecting

 _As she reaches her friend she jumps into his arms, just as he turns around and swings her around before taking her into a firm hug. Once again ignoring the people jumping out of harm's way._

Happy to be together again they stood cuddled together until the train started moving again with a great noise. And even then they left with their arms wrapped around each other to walk to Freyas house. The walk was uneventful other than enjoying the silent company of each other.

Once inside Lucci lets his bag slide on the floor and lifts Freya up again, leaving behind the last shred of indifference he showed while outside. Walking through the first door he sees, he finds himself inside the living room and throws his friend on the couch just to slump down beside her.

"I missed you; I missed our evening talks and your calm advice." While speaking Freya crawls back into the comfort of Luccis arms, which she didn't feel for a whole year "I missed you too. I trained the other agents harder than before and made them scared of me just to get over our separation."

During the next hours they speak about everything that happened during the last year and they didn't write about. For Lucci he told Freya about Kakus attempts to get him to smile, making Freya break down laughing and even Lucci smiles about her reaction. Kaku would never know but his antics were successful, only later than he imagined. And Freya talks about new friends she made in the base and the fun times in the dorms late at night.

* * *

As night falls they make their way to the bedrooms and on the way a visitation to the other few rooms in the house. Just as they separate Lucci gives Freya a little package wrapped in a nice blue color before closing the door to his room without any further words.

In her room Freya opens the present and finds: a little locket in a heart shape with two pictures of them together on Enies Lobby. Touched she fastened it around her neck and falls asleep happily. During the night she suddenly wakes up, startled she looks around the room as she doesn't recognize it, having never slept there before. Franticly she searches the answer, the only thought she has is safety: Lucci. Nearly running she reaches Luccis room and flings herself on his bed making him wake up with a start.

Searching for the intruder, already raising his arms to fight, he sits up he finds his friend jumping scared onto the bed. Raising his left eyebrow he notices her distressed state and simply lifts his blanket for her to get into bed. Being a sensitive man for once he only embraces her with his arms and calms her to go back to sleep. Noticing her breaths even out he went back to sleep himself.

* * *

Morning slowly creeps into the city and with the first rays of sunlight Lucci awakes. Slightly confused about the girl in his arms he remembers the nightly wake up. Smiling he pulls Freya closer and enjoys the feeling of her in his arms. During the next two hours it takes Freya to wake up, he wonders what could have possessed his friend to come jumping in his room deeply frightened at the dead of the night.

For Freya the world slowly comes into focus and the first thing she notices is a warm presence next to her, subconsciously she snuggles deeper in the heat. Second is the large hand gently stroking her waist. The feeling of safety overwhelms her and she slowly opens her eyes. Yawning she turns around to see Lucci gently smiling at her "Good morning Freya."

Coming to her senses she remembers the previous night and a light blush creeps onto her face. "I got scared, I never slept here before. I woke up and it was all so unknown and different. I only remembered you were here so I came here."

* * *

During the next few days Freya shows Lucci around the city, she was happy she had no duties for a week as she just finished training. All the while they talked and in the evenings, like in the old days, cuddled together on the couch to talk or enjoy the silent company of each other. It was in these moments Freya always feels especially safe.

The week flew by and Freya couldn't understand what changed, but what Lucci told her on the last evening while cuddling on the couch made her heart stop. "I will be going on a mission in a few months' time, I don't know if I will be able to visit you or even be able to wright you. We don't know yet where we will go or how long it will take, it could be anything between two and ten years." Shocked she twirled around in his arms, speechless "I didn't want to tell you before so we could spend the days without worry. Come on, it is getting late we should sleep, I need to be at the train station at 8.

That night Freya couldn't close her eyes; Luccis mission wouldn't leave her alone. She feared to never see him again, it was than she knew her heart was breaking at the thought. Quietly she made her way into Luccis bed again to hold him once again in a way that could be the last time.

* * *

The next morning both wouldn't leave the bed until Lucci reminded himself of his duty. Sighing he got up and readied himself to leave, Freya jumped out of the bed and the walk to the station was silent.

Just as Lucci was about to free himself from Freyas death grip on him to board the train she leaned up and whispered in his ear "I hope your offer still exists" Than she kissed him chastely, pushing him onto the train a second later. Smiling she waves for the last time as the train leaves, Lucci still frozen in the door.

* * *

Hey guys, here is the last chapter before the Water 7 mission starts.

I would have updated a version of this last Sunday if my computer wouldn't have decided it suddenly hated me. It shut down twice in a span of an hour, thereby deleting my finished chapter both times. As you might have figured I gave up after that.

This version is in some parts worse and in some parts better than the previous version, so I'm not entirely sure whether I like it or not.


	8. The mission starts

Luccis wife

Chapter 8 - The mission starts

* * *

Lucci left his frozen state behind half an hour into the train ride. His thoughts all over the place; she loves him, he doesn't know if he will be able to contact her, will she still love him after no visit for years? Arriving Lucci leaves the train still in a dazzle and unaware of Kalifa escorting him to the tower.

"Spandam will give us the last details on our mission today", correcting her glasses she continues to walk in silence. Once they reach the office he seats himself in the armchair on the opposite of Spandams desk, oh how he hates the incompetent man, the other agents arranging themselves around their leader waiting for the boss to talk.

When he finally starts to speak he is nervous like always when addressing the elite and especially Lucci. "Your goal is to obtain the blueprints of the ancient battle ship Pluton. The current owner of it is no other than the mayor of the city, Iceburg. You will disguise yourselves as his secretary Kalifa ("That's sexual harassment"), Lucci and Kaku you will work as shipwrights and a Blueno you will own a bar. You will all be trained for your tasks during the next months. The city where all this will take place is Water 7, a city a day travel with the sea train away. The headquarter will be the bar, you will act as if you don't know each other in the beginning." During the unorganized speech Spandam spilled his coffee twice over himself in his hurry to explain.

Lucci stopped listening after that as Spandam was only spouting unimportant things. And while on his outside he didn't portray anything, his inside was a different matter. He was happy and excited about the news, he could see Freya everyday maybe even live with her. Just as the other agents started to leave he speaks up "We will have a meeting for this mission tomorrow at 9 am in my office", with that he leaves the room without looking at anyone.

* * *

Once she pushed Lucci onto the train Freya walks home, only then allowing herself to break down. She wouldn't see Lucci in a long time after having hopes of seeing him more often after her training. Just when she found out her real feelings for him, life was unfair. Tired she cries herself to sleep that night.

Hooting is the first thing she hears in the morning once she reaches consciousness. Confused she looks around just to let out a happy squeal once she spots Hattori on her window still. Opening the letter he carries her face is nearly split by her smile when she reads the news. Luccis mission will take place here, in Water 7, and while he can't tell her about the contents of the mission like he always did they would be near each other again. He told her he would not reply to her letter as the agents would fully concentrate on preparing, but asked if she would allow him to live with her.

Overjoyed she answered to the letter and practically threatened Lucci if he wouldn't live with her to never talk to him again. Humming she got ready for her first day of work as a fully trained marine. Of course she wondered what Luccis mission was but well she will have years to find out.

* * *

Time passes by and the time of their reunion comes closer. Freya prepares everything for Luccis arrival and Lucci reinforces the rules for the mission one last time in the other agents' heads. They would arrive separately on the island, Lucci first to get to know the city and its dangers, Kalifa and Blueno would then arrive two weeks later and finally another month after them Kaku would start his work as a shipwright.

With a last warning to his fellow agents they watch their leader board the sea train. Secretly they are happy to start the mission and escape the unusually hard training regime Lucci put them through during the last month as they wouldn't be able to train properly during the next years as Lucci put it.

Late in the evening Lucci arrives in the city of Water 7, taking his luggage he leaves to his friend's house. There he is greeted with a kiss to his cheek and a great meal, they silently agree to let their feelings lead the way in their changing friendship.

The next day he leaves early to meet the mayor and head of the Galley-La to get his job as a shipwright and getting to know the keeper of their target. Iceburg presented himself to be a kind, beloved and focused man, he loves the city and the docks. That night he started to gather information on him by asking Freya.

"I can only tell you a little, you will get to know him soon as Iceburg is very fond of all the shipwrights. But within the marines he is said to be a nice man everybody can turn to with their problems. He is the islands hero and you will find nobody that will go against him, but all his fame and influence never corrupted him. And if you harm him the whole city will be after you.", with the last statement Freya confirmed his suspicions that she knows Iceburg is somehow involved in his mission for he normally does not care about other people.

"Oh and just so you aren't surprised, Hattori will talk for me just like on Enies Lobby. Do you know any abandoned place out of view and listening rage for our training?" Sighing as she didn't get an answer Freya simply nods and marks a place on the towns map pinned to the wall in the kitchen.

* * *

Later that night Lucci is going over his daily notes and the list of detail he needs to find out before Kalifa arrives, when Freya enters his room. Looking around she is surprised by all the paperwork lying around the room. "I thought you only arrived yesterday? How can this room be so full of work already?"

Turning around, Lucci catches Freya in his arms "It will get less, the longer the mission gets, but at the moment I need to get all the details for the other agents so we can get started with the real thing as soon as possible." Gently kissing her on top of her head he leads them into the living room where they sit down on the couch to cuddle and talk more.

* * *

Yeah, next chapter. Hope you liked it. Have a nice week


	9. The Mission is on the way

Luccis wife

Chapter 9 - The Mission is on the way

During the next weeks Freya never saw much of Lucci, who got up early in the morning and returned late in the night. And when she saw him he was stressed and not open for conversation, only coming to bring new papers filled with information about things Freya couldn't understand. She felt lonelier than ever before, but Lucci, ever observant Lucci, never noticed her closing off. The only words exchanged between the two were simple greetings when they saw each other every other day.

It was the first time she understood why he always waited a few days after each mission to visit her and the first time she realized how stressing his job was. But even these realizations couldn't lessen the hurt she felt at being ignored by her love.

Lucci on the other hand did not notice the hurt eyes watching him whenever he was inside the house or when Freya passed by the shipyard. Instead he focused on getting Iceburgs attention to get promoted to be a foreman on dock one. Meanwhile he was being friendly with his co-workers and tried to get information through them, which was quite the simple task.

* * *

It was a whole month later that something changed. During that time Kalifa and Blueno arrived and Lucci could relax more as the most urgent information were known to him and the other two dug up other information needed. That evening Lucci was home earlier than Freya expected, by whole five hours, so she was extremely startled and not just a single bit defensive when arms came around her waist and a head nuzzled into her neck. It was only thanks to his voice when he greeted her that spared him of a powerful knee being rammed into his crotch. And even though deep down she just wanted to hug him, she couldn't just ignore his recent behavior, which was the reason why Lucci suddenly found himself slapped in the face by a furious woman.

"So you finally decided I was worth your attention?" was thrown at him by the furious woman. "After you ignored me for a whole month, the most I got was a morning greeting every two days. Did you really think you could just cuddle up to me and I would forget about the last month?" The cross armed woman did scare him Lucci had to admit.

His training kicked in once he saw her arm flying towards him in a hitting motion, taking her wrists into his hands to prevent her from hurting herself by hitting him he started to explain. "Excuse me Freya." She locked shocked, even though Lucci was a softer person around her she never once heard him apologizing. "I know I get taken away once I'm on a mission, but I promise you: the worst is over as other agents are here now and the information important for the beginning are known to us now. It's mostly paperwork before the next part of the mission starts. I'm there for you from now on." With that he lets go of her wrists and pulls her into a firm hug.

Slowly relaxing into his hug Freya forgives him, but promising if something like that happened again he wouldn't get away unharmed. After he promised that he gently kissed her to show his support and love. From there on the two gradually progress towards the couch in a light make-out session.

That night Freya lay awake in happiness of finally having her Lucci back and having taken a step further in their relationship. Before drifting asleep in the early hours of the morning she hoped his mission would take years to complete as she knew he would leave the island once it was done and as much as he loved her, he would never give up his job for her.

* * *

During the next month the relationship between Freya and Lucci was just like everybody else's, they go to work, sometimes go on a date, kiss a lot, though only in the privacy of their home, for Lucci had an image to uphold, and what Freya loved the most: once a week Lucci took her out someplace to eat. Not always some fancy restaurants, but bars and cafés as well. And conveniently they both liked the newly opened "Bluenos Bar", which led to their visits their more than once a month if only for a quick drink. And Freya was happy as Lucci seemed to like Blueno and not in a faked way. At this point she had no idea just who the man really was.

Time went by and Freya still hadn't found out what the exact content of the mission as Lucci never told her anything about it and she wouldn't stoop as low as to look into his paperwork lying around his, now only used as his office, bedroom. Another thing she desperately wanted to know the identities of the other agents, but maybe it was better if she didn't know.

* * *

The greatest surprise Freya had was the day she came home to the sound of two laughing man in her living room. She recognized Lucci of course, but the second man was unknown to her, he seemed young and cheerful, like the kind of person Lucci normally did not like. Maybe, she thought, he sees this as an opportunity to be himself and not be so strict and enjoy himself by making friends for once. Again she did not know that a minute before she came into the door Kaku and Lucci were working on their mission, stopping to deceive Freya once they noticed her approach.

Half a year went by and nothing noteworthy that could be the agents at work happened and Freya started to forget about the mission going on. It seemed to everyone and even Freya as if they were a normal couple with regular jobs and no big secrets. Lucci, who recently got promoted to be a formen, did nothing that indicated otherwise during the whole time since the arrival of the other agents. And when Freya looked happy when he had Kaku over or they were at Bluenos bar and the men amused themselves Luccis heart swelled with love when seeing her so happy for him. Going back to their plan in getting the blueprints of Pluton once Freya left the hearing range.

And while the men sitting in the living room, to be unsuspecting as his office was used for mission use only, scheme their plan, Freya cooks a meal and joining them on the coach she slowly befriends herself with the young and compassionate shipwright.

* * *

Sorry for the lateness, but I had a surgery on my dominant hand and couldn't move it without pain so typing was beside my possibilities.

Hope you enjoyed

If someone is interested in Beta reading please PM me, I noticed I jump around the tenses a lot, especially between the chapters.


	10. Time passes

Luccis wife

Chapter 10 – Time passes

Time flies. And one fine October afternoon the agents could be found in a backroom at Bluenos bar. For another time they go over every little detail they found out about Iceburg, his past and associates, in their search for the blueprints. Once again searching for a hint about the whereabouts. It was then Kalifa remembered an incident that happened shortly after her arrival: a man named Cutty Flam wanting to talk to Iceburg. "Franky is a suspect. He was the second apprentice of Tom. He came to the office shortly after my arrival and gave the name Cutty Flam, later he became known as Franky."

Taking in the information given to him Lucci reclined in the seat he was in, his face an indifferent mask even though his thoughts were racing. "Dig up any information you can find on Franky, his past and present. Especially his relationship with Iceburg. We will meet back here in three weeks to go over it and decide whether we will follow this lead further or not." With that he gets up and leaves the bar to head back home. The other agents watch him leave before they start planning on how to get the necessary information.

The first thing Lucci does once he reached his destination was to put all the paperwork into the office. Only then he greeted Freya with a sweet and gentle kiss. Surprising her with his declaration of planning to take her on a trip over the weekend to a nearby island, happily Freya agreed. Since it was Thursday she was in a hurry to pack everything they would neeallthewhile mumbling over the short time notice, though there was no malice in her voice and her smile never left her face.

Unnoticed by her Lucci himself had a hard time keeping the smile from his face, something that never happened before. With a laugh he left her to pack everything knowing he would be most unwelcome if he offered his help. Only checking whether he had the small package in his pocket or not. Holding it in his hand always gave him a nervous flutter even though he knew he had nothing to be nervous about.

* * *

Friday passed slowly, but eventually even their work shift ended and only an hour later Freya and Lucci could be seen boarding the sea train to the next island. During the first half hour no words were spoken between the two both distancing from everything work related so they could enjoy the weekend. After that they simply talked about whatever came to their mind while sitting snuggled into each other.

Once they arrived Lucci lead them to their hotel to drop off their luggage before setting of to explore the small island, it did not take long at until they have seen everyt. Getting tired Freya started to yawn leading Lucci to lead her into the next best restaurant and later to their room where Freya promptly fell asleep. Chuckling Lucci tucked her into the bed before preparing the next day only then he fell into bed next to his love, who simply slides into his arms as soon as he lays down.

The next day Lucci takes Freya for a breakfast picnic. They sit upon the cliff in a green field surrounded only by nature, leading them to talk in hushed voices. Once again fingering with the box in his pocket he suddenly straightens up, leading Freya to look at him inquiring watching in surprise and later shock when Lucci gets up only to kneel back down right in front of her. Opening up the box to reveal it's content, a silver ring with three stones, the middle one as red as her eyes guarded on both sides by grey ones representing Luccis eyes. "You my love, are the best thing to have happened to me. I still wonder why you would want to be with me, but as you do I want to keep you with me forever. That's why I ask you: will you do me the honors of becoming my wife?" Not able to say anything Freya simply nodded with tears in her eyes and watching while he slid the ring onto her finger.

Later that day while walking around the small town she couldn't stop smiling and catching glances of her ring, often leaning up to steal a kiss from Lucci. That evening they watch the sunset on the beach and simply holding on to each other and enjoying their time without duty.

* * *

It was a relaxed and newly betrothed couple that exited the sea train the day after. Much to Freya's dismay Luccis first action was to check the mail after he noticed a purple letter in their mailbox. After reading it he turned towards her "It's from our boss. I need to consult with the other agents, I will be back later." All traces of his relaxed self were gone within a second and for the first time in a year Freya is reminded of his true job and nature.

Without another word he instructed Hattori to notify the other agents of their meeting and leaves to get some paperwork out of the office, exiting the house a few minutes after arriving. Deciding she could not do anything about it, Freya leaves to tell her best friend of the news.

* * *

I know I am much to late and the chapter is shorter than usual, but it took me ages to write. Though I have an idea of how to continue I cannot promise any update schedule. SORRY


	11. Progress

Luccis wife

Chapter 11 - Progress

It was only 10 minutes later that Kalifa entered the bar as the last person to arrive. Holding up the purple letter in understanding could be seen in the other agents eyes as he straightens up to inform the others about its content „Spandam wants an update and he gives us, as he thinks, new information about Iceburg. At this every agent has a look of annoyance on them.

„Last night in the bar Paulie let some information about some of Iceburgs paperwork slip. He said it were unknown but important plans, he was visiting him late at night and he was speaking to himself. Something about a blueprint and storing it at a better place, nobody was to know about it. Of course I needed to make him drunk to get to that information, but he didn't seem to know anymore." Bluenos input instantly gathered more interest than Spandams letter at is most important part.

„Kalifa, I want you to take a closer look at every blueprint you come across and search for hidden ones. Stay behind after work and observe him. Blueno, when Paulie comes back get him drunk and try to find out more or influence him to look for the plans. Kaku I want you to keep an even closer look at Paulie during work. Any other information?"

As nothing more interesting cae up after that Lucci sent the agents back to their station and slowly returned back home himself. During the walk he organized the new information he gathered and put them into his office once he arrived back home.

* * *

Meanwhile Freya was sitting in her favorite restaurant with her best friend and relaying the happenings of the weekend and showing of her ring. And during the time the talk went over to wedding dresses and cakes and decorations.

Returning home she found Lucci asleep on the couch, a book fallen over his face. Smiling at the peaceful picture she once again forgot about his mission and simply enjoyed waking him up by jumping onto the couch. Jumping straight into action Lucci simply pined her under him to resume his nap, only Freya had other plans.

* * *

Time flys by when you're busy. As such it surprised Freya when she was waking up on her wedding day, a year after Luccis proposal they were getting married in a private ceremony only witnessed by a dozen close friends. Freya was a nerveous mess before entering the small church, while Lucci looked as aloof and cool as ever only his normal bored look was missing betraying his nerves to her.

Her simple white gown was flowing behind her as she walked towards him, missing most oft he ministers speech due to her excitement she needed a reminder to say her vows. After a small reception they left the island for their honeymoon to return to their engagement place.

* * *

Wedding bliss soon turned into their normal routine once they came back, but even after all the time they dated, Lucci still took her out once a week to someplace nice. On other nights they sometimes visited Bluenos bar for a few drinks and to catch up with friends, sometimes Lucci and Kaku sat at the bar talking to Blueno in a heated fashion while she sat with her own friends.

Sometimes she wondered how Lucci was behaving with them, they seemed to be the only ones he really made an effort to talk with. Of course he was friendly enough with her friends, but he himself had little other contacts. And in her mind she asks herself again, for the first time in nearly two years, who were the other agents? Kaku couldn't be one of them she was sure, he was much to friendly and open with everyone he met. But Blueno, he was the silent observing kind of guy and as much as he tried not to show it, nothing seemed to get past him. Yes Blueno she thought, he could be a partner of Lucci.

* * *

It was half a year after her passing thoughts about the other agents and during the last month Freya sometimes felt sick to the stomach, of course Lucci noticed and quickly brought her to see a doctor. After shooing Lucci out of the examination room she patiently waits for the nurse to finish her exam. Lucci on the other side of the room meanwhile was not relaxed and even if nobody could see it, with him sitting seemingly relaxed on his chair, he was worried sick about his love.

After what felt like ages Freya slowly came out of the room, a pensive look on her face, she didn't say anything on their way home no matter how hard Lucci tried, simply smiling at him. Once they were in their living room Freya seated herself in Luccis lap, only then she started explaining, but not before stealing a kiss from her beloved. "You know, how I was kind of sick during the last few weeks?" At his impatient nod she continued „Well, the doctor kind of thinks I might be pregnant." Her speech sped up the further she got.

He didn't react at first only staring at her, when she started to squirm he simply held onto her tighter and gave her a gentle kiss. „I admit I did not think of that, but it is not a problem for me, if that is what worries you." Sagging against him in relief she put Luccis hand on her flat stomach and covered it with her own. Both being content as they were at the moment they stayed like that for the rest of the day.

* * *

I know I am MUCH to late. But I lost my way with the story.

As you may have noticed there were a lot of time skips, but I needed to move the story along somehow. But I don't believe it will be much longer.


	12. Passing time

Luccis wife

AN: Please excuse my prolonged absence, but I can't promise frequent updates, but I can promise the story is nearly finished. Thanks for sticking with me.

Chapter 12 – Passing time

A few days later Freya and Lucci made the pregnancy official with friends and acquaintances during a small gathering. As everybody cheered for them Lucci gave a small wave to the agents to let them know to meet after the party. Once Freya left to take a nap after the guests started to leave, she was tired almost constantly nowadays, the agents gathered in the living room.

"Do you think it wise to get a child now of all the time? We won't stay here much longer!" Kalifa was throwing in Luccis face "I did not say anything about the wedding, as it helped our cover if you found a girl here and settle down with her, but a child? What were you thinking?" Lucci was stunned, that was the first time Kalifa ever questioned his motives.

"It is not like we planned for this to happen Kalifa", this was not said without an amount of abrasiveness. "But I would advise you not to question my personal live!" Kalifa simply left after this rebuke. Kaku simply nodded to Lucci in silent congratulation before he left as well. Once Freya could be heard walking down the stairs Blueno silently followed after Kaku not leaving any kind of indication to his opinion on the matter.

* * *

It was a few months later that Kalifa first spoke to Lucci again, she avoided his presence and everything he needed to know she told Kaku. But that day she arrived at his house unannounced and had a long talk with Freya about him. She questioned everything over how they met, to what he was like and other things about them. She noticed Freya gave answers that left no evidence about his real profession. Like they met on their home island but after her fathers death she joined the marines and was then transferred to Water 7.

Only when she felt Lucci was honest with her and did not simply use her as a cover she talked to him again. After all even if she was heartless, she was still a woman and wouldn't like to be used as a cover herself. She stayed with Freya until Lucci arrived sending him a nod and silent apology as she left. During the next months Kaku and Kalifa came by more often and while Kaku helped Lucci building a nursery Kalifa was helping Freya with her tasks and shopping for the baby.

* * *

From the outside it would look like the three agents forgot all about their task, but then shortly before Luccis child was to be born they made their first move. Kalifa had witnessed Iceberg looking at some old blueprints which he promptly hid once she entered his office. She asked him about his hectic movements but he simply told her he had felt a shiver.

That night the agents climbed through the window in Icebergs office and searched for the plans. But no luck, he must have placed the blueprints in some other place after Kalifa disturbed him. After that he was inconspicuous and the agents were back at the simple routine of acting like everyday people and searching for more clues.

* * *

It was a month later, Lucci was working, when Freya felt the first labour-pain. Rushing herself to the hospital she sent a messenger to Lucci. And after long hours of waiting and pain a little boy was born, Kalifa and Kaku were named godparents. To avoid suspicion Kalifa and Kaku took that day off work, only for both of them to spy on Iceberg, as they thought he would lead them to the blueprints when thinking to be undisturbed.

Their work had some success as they saw him placing the same plans Kalifa had seen month ago into its hiding place. But disappointment soon followed, as the plans were some to help the island stay on top of the water (Icebergs plan at the end of Water 7).

* * *

Luccis life was pure bliss. At least once he put his mission aside, which he did every day once he crossed the doorway to his home, where Freya stood with little Lucian in his arms. A seldom smile lighting up his face as he takes his son into his arms. He would sit down and play with his son, a dark shadow covering his face when his thoughts wander to the limited time he had with his son. Lucci is a realist and knew his team would stay no more than two years and then he had to leave his beloved Freya and Lucian behind, as he wouldn't expose them to his life. But maybe they could move to Enies Lobby after they left, he had to talk with Freya about that.

For Freya this was the best moment of the day. Seeing Luccis smile was a rare occasion in general, but in the last year or two it was nearly impossible to get him to smile, even for her, but their son managed every time. It was at these times she was content and happy. She noticed Lucci slipping away from her during the years before her son, she doesn't think he noticed but the longer he stayed in water seven the more strained he became. She thought it was due to his mission and its seeming unsuccessfulness.

* * *

Half a year had passed and Lucian was growing while the agents again had no luck with the blueprints, they were growing restless after all it had been nearly six years.


End file.
